1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus, and more particularly relates to docking station apparatus used to connect a portable computer to desktop computer peripheral devices such as a keyboard, monitor, printer and mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer parlance a "docking station" is an interface device to which a portable computer, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, may be operatively and removably coupled to connect its central processing unit and other internal circuitry to desktop computer peripheral devices such as a keyboard, monitor, printer and mouse. In this manner the portable computer may be used "on the road" by its owner, utilizing its own keyboard, monitor and mouse, and later used in a home or office desktop work station in conjunction with the larger desktop peripheral devices. Thus, a single computer can provide its user with both the compactness, light weight, portability and diminutive work space requirements of the notebook computer and the power and comfort of a desktop system with its larger work space and peripheral devices.
A conventionally configured docking station typically comprises a housing adapted to sit atop the desktop work space and containing the interface electronics used to connect the "docked" portable computer to the desktop peripheral devices operatively coupled to the docking station. The housing has a horizontal surface upon which the portable computer is rested, keyboard side up, before being horizontally moved rearwardly to removably couple a connector on the rear side of the computer to a corresponding docking connector on the docking station housing.
Initially, the initial computer connection and subsequent disconnection functions of docking stations were manually controlled--i.e., after an initial placement of the computer on the docking station receiving area, an appropriate hand or manual lever force was used to dock and undock the portable computer. This manual docking and undocking technique, though simple and straightforward, had several disadvantages. For example, it was frequently the case that the docking station user could not be sure whether the computer and docking station connectors were properly aligned, and (if they were) whether the docking connector mating was completely effected. Additionally, the typical manual docking process tended to be a cumbersome, two-handed process. Additionally, if the computer was engaged in an operation such as printing or a disk operation, manual undocking could easily lead to an unintentional loss of data.
In an attempt to alleviate these problems, various types of motorized docking systems were proposed. Using these types of mechanized docking systems, all that was necessary was for the user to initially place the computer on the docking station and manually initiate its motion toward the docking station connector to actuate the docking system. The actuated system automatically latched to the computer, pulled it toward the docking station connector and then forcibly mated the two connectors.
Although this type of previously proposed mechanical docking system solved some of the problems associated with the earlier manual docking systems, it presented various problems, limitations and disadvantages of its own. For example, it tended to be mechanically quite complex with numerous necessary parts, and therefore undesirably expensive to construct. Such complexity also resulted in decreased reliability and serviceability, as well as undesirably increasing the overall tolerance "stack-up" between the computer and docking station connectors. If this tolerance stack-up was not precisely controlled during the manufacturing process a connector-to-connector mismatch could easily result and prevent proper computer docking. Moreover, the user still had to exert appreciable manual force on the computer to permit the mechanical system to initiate and complete its automated computer docking process.
Other disadvantages in previously proposed motorized docking systems included the use therein of optical switches to verify docking and undocking (often leading to somewhat unreliable sensing of the docked/undocked state of the computer), and the possibility of a user's finger being pinched between the computer and the docking station as the computer was being motor-driven toward its docked position.
In view of the foregoing it can readily be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide a portable computer docking station having incorporated therein a mechanized docking system that eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages of mechanized docking systems of the general type just described. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved portable computer docking station.